nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Heimdall
Heimdall appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, voiced by J. B. Blanc. In the episode "Thor the Mighty," he calls Thor to Asgard following his fight with the Wrecking Crew and tells him that Asgard is under attack by the Frost Giants. Origin Heimdall was born gifted with senses so acute that they border on the extrasensory. An Asgardian, he proved himself an extraordinary warrior. With frequent invasion and war brought to Asgard from Storm Giants and Frost Giants among other threats Odin would seek a guard for the Bifrost bridge. Due to his natural gifts of vision, sight, and hearing, Heimdall was appointed as guardian of Asgard's Bifrost Bridge by Odin, after fierce competition from fellow Asgardian warriors Agnar the Fierce and Gotron the Agile. Both of whom were also interested for the duty of guarding the Bifrost. Heimdall is the brother of Sif and frequent ally and friend to Thor. He is a highly respected and standing Asgardian, occasionally even serving as temporary ruler of Asgard. Not only has Heimdall served as sentry of the Bifrost bridge, but he has also been active as an agent for Odin. Heimdall played a large role in locating and gathering several mortals who would go on to be a part of the Young Gods, new super beings that would be used to pacify the Celestials judgement of Earth. Heimdall would specifically gather Chi Lo, Carter Dylam and Jason Kimball otherwise known as Harvest, Bright Sword and Genii respectively. After the powerful entity Surtur defeated Heimdall and destroyed the Bifrost, Heimdall would even briefly romance Enchantress, but would eventually return to his stand as the guardian of Bifrost upon its reconstruction. Heimdall would also take part in a rescue mission to save his sister Sif, as well as stand in for Odin as ruler of Asgard when the All Father required rest. Powers and Abilities Heimdall possess the standard physical attributes of an Asgardian Male: Superhuman strength enabling him to lift at least 30 tons Asgardian Females 25 tons, superhuman speed far superior to that of the finest human athlete, stamina enabling them to perform at their absolute peak for at least 24 hours before even starting to tire, superhuman reflexes greater than a human's, superhuman durability that allows them to withstand powerful impact forces, extreme temperatures and pressures, falls from great heights, energy blasts and high caliber bullets without sustaining injury; and finally, Asgardians's agility is also superhuman. Asgardians also possess a regenerative healing factor, being capable of healing from injuries such as slashes and puncture wounds in a matter of hours, and mending broken bone within the day. They can't however, regenerate missing limbs or organs without magical assistance. The Gods of Asgard are also granted certain mystical abilities that in the past have shown to get them the power to change their appearance, transform matter and wield a numerous amount of different energies. Though many Asgardian Gods/Goddess' have not shown the ability to wield any type of energy or shown any mystic abilities these powers are inherent to all of their race. Like standard conventional Asgardian gods. Heimdall specifically has a number of abilities and powers not typical even among Asgardians. Possessing naturally advanced superhuman senses, Heimdall's sight is so extraordinary that he can see and hear anything occurring in Asgard, spot advancing armies from such distances that such armies would still be many days distance away. His eyesight allows him to see upwards of one hundred miles. Heimdall has been referenced to be able to look across time and space itself, though this is likely to be hyperbole. Heimdall's hearing is as exceptional as his sight, being described as allowing him to hear the very sap running within trees, butterflies wings flutter, grass itself growing and wool growing on sheep. Heimdall also possesses exceptional stamina and endurance, stoically standing as guard to Asgard with a minimum degree of sleep or rest, his attention and focus firmly on Asgards protection, days, weeks and even months on end. Heimdall also has the ability to sense and perceive the life forces of Asgardians, not just those in Asgard, but those located in the various Nine Worlds. Heimdall has been able to project his image across vast distances to deliver messages. Heimdall also has a degree of precognitive abilities, being able to sense certain future dangers and events. Heimdall is a superb swordsman and wields the Hofund, an enchanted Uru sword, and he also is known to keep on him the Gjallerhorn, a trumpet horn which he would use to signal Asgard of threats. Heimdall also possesses a golden maned horse known as Golltoppr (also known as Gulltopper and Gold Top) Category:Protagonists